1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvement of a chain tensioner provided with a tensioner arm rockably supported by fixed structure and slidably engaged with the outside on the loose side of a transmission chain without an end coupling a driving sprocket and a driven sprocket and a tensioner lifter supported by fixed structure for pressing the tensioner arm upon the side of the transmission chain.
2. Description of Background Art
Such a chain tensioner is already known as disclosed in Japanese published examined patent application No. Sho63-29963, for example.
In a conventional type chain tensioner, a tensioner lifter directly presses the back of a tensioner arm. To facilitate the absorption of the oscillation of a transmission chain, it is desirable that the flexibility of the tensioner arm is enhanced and its oscillation absorption function is enhanced. However, in the conventional type of tensioner lifter is directly oscillated by the tensioner arm, a load of the tensioner lifter is increased and the follow-up of the tensioner lifter for the transmission chain may be deteriorated.